


Без названия (Закуро и Хакуби)

by steinvor, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [1]
Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hickeys, Missing Scene, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Без названия (Закуро и Хакуби)

\- Ты что, тренировался лазить по скалам?  
Кадзухи, собирая вторую смену младших детей на ужин, обратил внимание на помятый вид молодого господина из столицы.  
\- Тренируйся-тренируйся, учиться новому никогда не поздно.  
В следующий раз, случайно столкнувшись по пути из уборной, Кадзухи бросились в глаза свежепорванная прореха на плече единственного косоде мальчишки и еще парочка каких-то подозрительных синяков на шее, прямо под самым подбородком.  
\- А ну-ка покажи…- Кадзухи развернул Хакуби ближе к освещенной стороне коридора, где на специальных подставках горели светильники, потому что кровоподтеки сильно напоминали то ли укусы животного, то ли уж очень страстные засосы. – Признавайся, к тебе никто не приставал с какими-нибудь противоестественными предложениями или другими такими просьбами?  
Несносный мальчишка высокомерно вскинул подбородок и категорическим тоном заявил, что никто к нему не приставал, а если что-то случится, то он сумеет лично с этим разобраться.  
Кадзухи хмыкнул, но решил сделать хитрый тактический ход и подослать с расспросами лучшего дружка Хакуби , мелкого, вечно сующего всюду свой острый нос Акиичи.  
Самопровозглашенный глава банды нумерованных детей не знал какие темные дела на самом деле проворачиваются вне зоны пристального внимания старших.  
\- Знаешь, Хакуби, - сказал Акиичи, устраиваясь спать носом своему лучшему товарищу в подмышку, - целоваться с каменной марионеткой, даже такой хорошей и преданной как Дзакуро или наш Шинджи по-моему это слишком…  
Хакуби рассеянно кивнул и немного погодя все же снисходительно заметил:  
\- Ну я же не могу, в самом деле, разрешить Дзакуро лизать мне яйца.


End file.
